pregnants was off the charts 14 years ago
by BiggestOTHFan
Summary: 5 pregnant teenager. 14 years latter the kids are asking about there dads.
1. five girls in tree hill

**Dominique 30 **

**Children: ****Bella 14 (with Nathan)**

**Morgan 14 (with Nathan)**

**Stephanie is 30 years old.**

**Peyton 30**

**Husband: Lucas**

**Children: ****Reilly 14**

**Trish 4**

**Lucas 30**

**Wife: Peyton**

**Children: ****Reilly 14**

**Trish 4**

**Haley 30**

**Husband: Nathan**

**Children: ****Paige 14**

**Anthony 14**

**Nate jr. 10**

**Nathan 30**

**Wife: Haley**

**Children: ****Paige 14**

**Anthony 14**

**Nate jr. 10**

**Sabrina 30**

**Children: ****Bianca 14**

**Grace 14**

**Brooke 30**

**Husband: Jake 30**

**Children: ****Jenny (step daughter) 15**

**Lauren (with Lucas) 14**

**Dean 10**

**Theo 7**

**Baylie 2**

**Jake**

**Wife: Brooke**

**Children: ****Jenny (with Nikki) 15**

**Lauren (step daughter) 14**

**Dean 10**

**Theo 7**

**Baylie 2**


	2. all five girls pregnant

Dominique and her sisters just moved to tree hill. They go to tree hill high. Dominique got invited to a party, but she thought it would be kind of boring. It was off the hook awesome. She hooked up with Nathan. She was drunk when she hooked up with Nathan. So she was not covered.

Dominique step sister Stephanie lived in tree hill when she was little, but moved before she was ten years old. Now she is back. She calls Peyton. Peyton says Stephanie hey. How are you doing long time no see? Yah! I'm back! What? Yes I am back with two step-sisters. Wow!

Sabrina Dominique twin sister was at the same party as Dominique. Sabrina got drunk just like Dominique. She hooked up with Lucas. She was not covered.

Lucas was pretty drunk so he thought he slept with Peyton not the new girl Sabrina.

Nathan asked Sabrina out. Haley started liking Sabrina as a friend. Haley likes Nathan.

Haley and Lucas are best friends. Nathan asked Haley tutor him. Haley said yes, because she thought that she could get him to fall for her. She got him to. Then she hooked up with him not covered. They got married. Then about a month and half later she finds out she is pregnant.

Peyton calls Stephanie and says please come over now. On my way. Why do you need me, because I think I am pregnant? See you in a few minutes. Whose do you think it is? Lucas. Stephanie says you have a home pregnant test? Yes I do. Use it I want to see. Stephanie gets call "from Dominique." Hey Stephanie how is it going? Good. What up? Nothing at all. I know that is lie. Ok. I think I am pregnant. What? Yah. Ok. Why did you not call Sabrina because she also thinks that she pregnant?

Brooke one of Peyton's best friends is falling for Jake, but she slept with Lucas at a party about three months ago.


	3. the five girl kids start high school

Now fourteen years latter a lot has changed

Brooke and Jake are married. They have Jake's daughter Jenny, Brooke's daughter Lauren. They have three boys that are both of theirs. Jenny is fifteen years old. Lauren is fourteen years old. Dean is ten years old. Theo is seven years old. Baylie is two years old.

Peyton and Lucas got married. They have their fourteen year old named Reilly. They have a four year old named Trish.

Haley and Nathan have two fourteen year's olds named Paige and Anthony. They have a ten year old named Nate Jr.

Dominique has two fourteen year olds named Bella and Morgan.

Sabrina has two fourteen year olds named Bianca and Grace.

If they do not live in tree hill they are moving back to tree hill.

Haley and Nathan have lived in tree hill since they graduation from college, with their three kids. Paige and Anthony are in high school. It's the summer before Paige and Anthony start high school.

Lucas and Peyton have lived in tree hill since they graduation from college with their two kids Reilly and Trish. Reilly starts high in the fall with Paige and Anthony.

Brooke just told Jenny and Lauren that they are moving to tree hill. Jenny and Lauren will start high school in the fall. Just like Reilly, Paige and Anthony. Jenny and Lauren do not know Reilly, Paige and Anthony yet. Even o Reilly and Lauren are half sisters.

Dominique and Sabrina moved in together raised their girls together. Their four girls are staring high school in the fall with their friends and half siblings.


	4. moving in to a new house

Brooke and Jake with their kids just bought this huge house in tree hill. It's a four bed room house with an attic. Right now Jenny do you want the attic or a bedroom? Jenny says I want the attic. Ok. Can you and Lauren share the attic? Yes mom. Lauren is that ok with you? Yes mom. Dean and Theo go pick what room you want just not the Master. Mom we pick the ones we want? I coming, so let me get this straight you want to share this room? Yes mom. It's one of the smaller rooms. We know that. We thought you could give Baylie the other small one like this and then turn the bigger one in to a game room, with a computer and a TV and a place to play games.

Jenny and Lauren have two full size beds in there with a make-up table. They each have there own deck, with a computer on it.

Haley comes down the street to welcome the new people moving in on her street. Jenny and Lauren come down stairs and say all get it. Jake and Brooke just look at them. Get what they said? The door Jenny and Lauren got the door. Haley said I live down the street can I meat your parents. Mom Jake come here Lauren says. Jenny says Dad Brooke come here. Brooke yells coming to the girls. Jake gets there and says Lauren what made you start calling me Jake. Brooke gets there says Jenny what made you start calling me Brooke. Look who it is? They turn and see Haley looking at them. Brooke gives Haley a hug. Haley's like can I talk to you out here? Sure. What is going on? I spotted the girls and it hit me you moved back yes. You were asking Jenny why she called you Brooke. Yes. What was that all about Jenny has always called me mom for as long as I can remember? Why did Lauren call Jake by his name not dad because she saw you? And Jake is not her dad. Then who is Lucas. What? Yah why did you never tell him? Because when I found out I was pregnant Lucas and Peyton getting married and she was Peyton with his child so I did not say anything. Jake and I have been together since she was boon anyways so she calls Jake dad.

Do you remember Sabrina and Dominique? No I do not. Well do you remember Stephanie that you and Peyton were friends with when you were little? Yes I do. Well Sabrina and Dominique are step-sisters. I am friends with them, but Dominique will not tell me who the father is. Oh please do not tell Lucas about Lauren I will. Brooke do you have any idea why she would not tell me? Well there was a lot of sleeping around the time the girls were boon. Well Stephanie said Sabrina got pregnant by Lucas. Maybe Nathan got Dominique pregnant and she dose not want you to know so you do not get mad at her.


	5. Finding your passed

**Jenny and Lauren were just back from the mall. When Paige came outside and said hey, what are your names well my name is Jenny and this is Lauren. We just move here.**

** What is your name? Paige. Is it Paige Scott by any change? Yes it is how did you know that? **

**Lauren look here what is it? It's an email from the list we put you on to find your dad. What did it say? Well there are two possible fathers for all of the kids' bon to those five moms. What are the mom's names, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Dominique, and Sabrina? Ok is there a list of the kids' bon to those five moms'? Yes there is its right here, Reilly Scott, Paige Scott, Anthony Scott, Bianca, Grace, Bella, Morgan, and Lauren.**

**Ok. Lets see the ones who do not father's in there lives. Ok, that would be me Bianca, Grace, Isabella, Morgan. Now you talk to any of the just not me. **

**Jenny is like I will talk to Bianca and Grace. You can take the other two.**

**Ok. Now Lauren says can I talk to you Morgan and Isabella. Ok. Well I here you were raised with out a father? Yes that is true. Well we had Nathan like a father. Ok well DNA tests are one way to find out. A other way is asking your parent. Jenny what have found to help us find are fathers'? Well Bianca and Grace say it was a drunken one night stand. Well Morgan and Isabella said there mom was a little bit tipsy. **

**Jenny Lauren said. Well I am 3 months other then. Well that could be because were bon early or because got pregnant first. Well think the best way to find out is to the DNA test. **


	6. who is your sibling and who your cousins

**The DNA tests come back. Lauren dad is Lucas Scott, Also known as Peyton's husband. Bianca and Grace is dad is also Lucas. Lucas has 5 kids four of witch are all starting the same high school next year. **

**Now Haley and Nathan know that Isabella and Morgan are his. Witch makes Paige, Anthony, and Nate jr. are cousins with Troy Bolton, because he is cousins with Isabella, Morgan, Bianca, and Grace. **

**Two latter **

**Brooke is on her way to Paris. She wishes Lauren was with her, but Lauren wants to go school in Tree hill with her friends.**

**Now at Haley and Nathan's Paige is up stairs getting ready for her first day at Tree hill high, With Isabella, and Morgan. They all put on a min skirts and there tub tops that go with them and jackets as cover with legging also as a cover gabbing there bags and heading down stairs to get some food and a rid to school. **

**Now we are at Lucas and Peyton's were Reilly and her two sisters Bianca, and Grace also getting ready they have on min jean skirts and halter top with jackets head to the kitchen for some food and a rid to school. **

**Jenny and Lauren are putting on their min skirts with their backless top and their 3inch heels. Their new book bag they got with their goody purses and now as they walk to school. When they get their, they wait for the rest of the gang. **

**About 10 minutes latter**

**They all head in together. They all need to go there schedule form the fort offer, before finding there lookers and getting to class.**

**Now it lunch time**

**Jenny, Lauren, Troy, Reilly, Bianca, Grace, Paige, Anthony, Isabella, and Morgan are sitting at a table when Lilly walks up and as to sit with us. Ok. How is it going? Well I thought you were a grade be hind me? Reilly said. I skip a grade. Wow! Said Lilly. Well tomorrow are cheer try-out after school lets do that. Said Lilly. **

**Now two months latter**

**There was a game tonight. Sorry guys we have to skip lunch. Why as the guys they sit with because we need to practice for the game tonight oh. That's right there is a game tonight. Are you going to the after party we and we need dates. Pick us up here after the game see you tonight. **

**At the party **

**Reilly and Paige walk in with there boyfriends, the guys go talk to there friends. The head to the bar and started doing shots. They get drunk pretty fast. Then Reilly goes up stairs with Lucas Scott who is the tenth grade. About one and half hours latter Paige was up with him. She wakes up looks at the clock and so oh no. she gets up and finds her close and gets out of there and goes to find Reilly. Wants she finds Reilly she calls Reilly's mom and says came you come gets. Who is us? Me and Reilly, who am I talking to Paige your nicest. On my way there, when she gets there we hug her and get in her car. Paige where do your parents think you are? At your house! Why because that's were I told them I was staying lasted night. Was before or after you got drunk? Before I got drunk. **


	7. Nathan secret kids

About a month in a half after the party

Paige calls Reilly freaking out what is it? Reilly said to Paige that I am late. Reilly what do you mean late? I am just late. Oh, you are late. Yah! Reilly says I am late to. Trying to make here feel better, but it is not working. Paige says let us go get pregnant tests after school to find out if we are.

At Reilly house

Reilly is in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. Well Paige is waiting to and to find out if Reilly is pregnant. Reilly come out and says you can go and I am pregnant. About 5 minutes latter Paige comes out and says I pregnant as well.

5 years latter

Well here we are the owns. Of it we can live in this house. Now go chose your rooms. Brooke jr. is sharing a room with her sister Gabriella. Spinner is sharing a room with his brother Sav. They all go to Gullett Elementary school.

Jane gets a call from Grace, who says I want to see you. Ok, if you come you are a friend from high school. Not my half sister. Paige is now known as Stacy James, I am known as Jane Sawyer.

How is Bianca doing I have not talk to her in along time. Well she is married and is pregnant for the first time. She got married her junior year in high school. Why did she not invite to the wedding, because you guys were not close and, because no one could get a hold of you.

We will fly home moving back to Tree Hill NC. Yah, if you do that when all the family is going to want to know what happen along with who the father is to both sets of kids.

Well I will tell you a secret all four of them have the same father. What? Yah, Lucas Scott. Do you mean dad rap you both. No Nathan has two kids who are a year older then us. But Nathan dose not know that. Well did you know when you hook up with him? Grace asked. No I did not and either did Stacy. When did you find out when we have the kids DNA test done when they were bon.


	8. Reilly and Paige's kids

Dominique is 30 years old.

Children:

Bella 14 (with Nathan)

Morgan 14 (with Nathan)

Peyton 30

Husband: Lucas

Children:

Reilly 14

Trish 4

Lucas 30

Wife: Peyton

Children:

Reilly 14

Trish 4

Haley 30

Husband: Nathan

Children:

Paige 14

Anthony 14

Nate jr. 10

Nathan 30

Wife: Haley

Children:

Paige 14

Anthony 14

Nate jr. 10

Sabrina 30

Children:

Bianca 14

Grace 14

Jenny (step daughter) 15

Lauren (with Lucas) 14

5 years after Paige and Reilly leaf home

Paige (Stacy James) 20

Children:

Spinner (with Lucas) 5

Sav (with Lucas) 5

Reilly (Jane Sawyer) 20

Children:

Brooke Jr. (Lucas) 5

Gabriella (Lucas) 5


	9. Lucas Reilly's dad know about nate secre

**Lauren telling Dad and Peyton ever thing**

Well I butter tell you guys ever thing I know about Reilly and Paige. Like what well why they leaf. Peyton says why they leafed, because they both got pregnant at that party that you pick them up from freshmen year. Lucas said do you know who the father is for my grandchildren? Yes, but you need to know these two thinks going in both Reilly and Paige got pregnant by the same guy, and that Nathan has kids he dose not know about who are a year ahead of us.

Lucas is like why do I need to know that? Because there father is Nathan son. But Nathan dose not know that he has other kids that are older in Paige and Anthony.

**Cheerleading meat **

**Celo, Rikki, Bella, Bianca, Emma, ****Gabriella****, Brooke jr. **

getting dressed in there cheer uninforms and putting one there make-up and doing there hair. Rikki mom walks in lets go. The seven of us grabed are cheer bags, and pruses if we have them.


End file.
